The Fogotten
by Mana the Magician Girl
Summary: Kiki, a “forgotten” has come to Hogwarts in Harry’s 5th year. However, something is not right with her, and Harry knows it. What happened in her past? In addition, why does she hate The Malfoys so much?
1. Chapter One

Chapter One: Leaving  
  
Kiki lifted her head and started around the empty room, the white hospital room that had been her home for the past five years. She smiled and twisted her snow-white hair around her finger. She sighed and climbed off of her bed. She grabbed her deep blue cloak and threw in on over her black flares and white no sleeved sweater. Tying it she heard the door open, it was a tall man with black robes and black hair. She smiled and picked up her backpack, and followed the man out of the room. They walked out of the hospital to a cab that was packed with bags and boxes full of school supplies. The man opened up the back seat left side door and Kiki sat down putting her hood up. The man closed the door and then opened the passenger side door and sat then slammed the door shut. He told the driver to head to Kings Cross Station. Kiki stared out the widow the whole way there. When they arrived Kiki opened the door. She kept her hood up and waited for the man to put her things on a cart. They hurried to the middle of Platform Nine and Ten. The man then looked down at Kiki with deep dark black eyes.  
  
"You have everything I hope!"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good. I must hurry back! Don't cause any trouble." And with that he disappeared. Kiki stood in the middle of the two platforms, a look of confusion on her face! 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: Meeting  
  
Kiki stared around the Train Station, and then glanced at her ticket.  
  
PLATFORM 9 ¾  
  
She looked even more confused. Just then she heard a couple of voices, they seemed to be acting very happy about school and stuff. So she listened in:  
  
"Hermione why are you worried? You always get good grades…Even in Potions."  
  
"I know but…I just have a feeling…" Kiki walked up to the two kids and smiled. They were dragging much of the same stuff, as she saw one even had on her school uniform. 'They must be going to Hogwarts too' She thought.  
  
"I'm Kiki, I was wondering if you two were…"  
  
"Going to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes…"  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger, This is Ron Weasley. Are you a first year?"  
  
"No a transfer from Bristol. How do you get to the Train?"  
  
"Just follow us." Kiki did what the girl told her and followed them onto the Platform. She let some of the people load her bags and then went to catch up to Hermione and Ron. They were talking to another boy. She smiled and then she gasped.  
  
"Jimmy Cricket you're Harry Potter. I'm Kiki M…Well just Kiki."  
  
"Nice to meet you. Are you a first year?"  
  
"No I'm a transfer from Bristol." All three of them climbed onto the train and headed back to the last compartment. But before they reached a snow-white haired boy jumped in front of them. He had an evil look on his face and Kiki's smile faded once she noticed whom it was.  
  
"Well Potter still haven't come around to lose the Weasel and Mudblood?"  
  
"Get a life Malfoy."  
  
"So harsh Potter…Who's your new friend? Another Mudblood?" Kiki almost lost it. She bit her bottom lip and then sighed deeply. Then she steeped in front of Harry with her hand out for a handshake.  
  
"I'm Kiki, and just so you know…I'm a full blood. Come on guys lets get into a compartment before some other scum come to stop us!" All four of the teens mouths dropped. And Harry, Hermione, and Ron ran after Kiki to the last compartment. They all took their seats and they could hear Malfoy tell people what just happened out side.  
  
"That was Bloody Brilliant Kiki. You just started Hogwarts and already you have made an enemy out of Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Trust me Ron, Draco Malfoy has been my enemy for longer then I can remember." 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: Story   
  
Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Kiki all talked for hours until Hermione told them to put on their robes. The boys went off to the bathroom and Kiki just changed with magic. Then sat next to Hermione staring out the window. The boys returned and took their seats across from the girls.  
  
  
  
"So Kiki, tell us a little about yourself." Harry said breaking the strange silence. Kiki smiled and twisted her hair around her finger.   
  
"Well Harry, it's a bit on the weird side. But okay. I was born on December 21st, to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Narcissa had twins that night, Kennedy Lee and Draco Thomas. My father was so happy. Except the fact that I had curly hair and blue eyes, while Draco seemed perfect. Seeing as we didn't turn 11 till December we never got our Hogwarts letters that summer. I was ten and I knew so much dark magic it made my father afraid to be in the same room with me. One night while sitting by the fire in our den playing wizards chess, my father entered with a man in a long black cloak and his hood up. He talked in a low whisper that I doubted my father even heard it. I wasn't paying much attention to the man until I heard my name. Draco and I both turned to our father and the hooded man. My father seemed to shake when I looked at him and smiled. The hooded man turned to my father and whispered something. My father nodded and turned to Draco and me. He told me to pack that I was to attend a new school. I didn't even ask the name cause I was so excited thinking that I was going to such a great new school and the headmaster came to get me. Boy was I wrong. I made sure that I tucked my wand into my robe and pushed my trunk down the stairs. Once my trunk was on its way down I went to my owl's cage. I told her to be good that I'd write dad to bring her. Sadly I never saw her again. I grabbed a couple of pictures I kept by my bed, one of my family and me, and another picture of my god family, The Dumbledores. I went and kissed my mother goodbye and said goodbye to Draco, plus rubbing it into his face I was going away to a better school. The hooded man had disappeared and my father walked me out to a long white car. All my stuff inside I climbed in. That's when I seen the sign:  
  
Bristol Mental Hospital. I, you can say lost it. I don't even remember how long I was asleep for, but when I woke up I was in this big white room. My trunk was at the foot of my bed and my wand next to me on the side table. All my books were on cases and the closet was open showing new robes of sky blue and lilac with a small white mouse with red eyes on the banner saying Missitall. For the next week I went to classes peacefully I even managed to make a few friends. Everything was great until mail came in. I got a letter from Draco saying that my father disowned me and they sold the rest of my things, adding at the end that they killed my baby snow owl, Luna. I again lost it. And once again I don't remember the following weeks. After my life was peaceful again. This time till my 15th birthday. My friends and teachers were throwing me a birthday party when a strange man with black hair, eyes, and robes walked into our great hall. He introduced himself as Professor Severus Snape the Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He gave me a small letter which told me that I was to start the next year at Hogwarts as a transfer student in there 5th year. I finished the year top of my class in all subjects, including: Potions, Transfiguration, Defense Against The Dark Arts, Charms, History of Magic, Mystical Creature Study, Crystal Magic and Making, and my favorite Mental Magic. As August came and went I made my first visits to Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley. And on the 31st of August I packed my things and well here I am." Kiki smiled and looked at the group that had gathered.  
  
"I'm Dean Thomas, this is Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, and Seamus Finnigan. Sorry about listening in but couldn't help it." Kiki smiled and moved over so everyone could fit into the compartment. After a very long time of silence the train stopped. Kiki watched all of the boys to leave and get their things and then followed Ginny and Hermione to grab their things. Kiki watched as all the first years gathered around a very tall man with a long black bread and long black hair.  
  
"That's Rebeus Hagrid. He's the teacher of Care of Mystical Creatures, Keeper of Keys and the grounds of Hogwarts." Harry said waving towards the tall man. Kiki smiled and looked around. By a tree stood Professor Snape and she walked over to him.  
  
"You made it I see."  
  
"Yes and made some friends." Kiki pointed back to Harry, Hermione, Ron, Dean, Seamus, Neville, and Ginny. Snape shook his head and motioned for her to follow. She smiled, it seemed that she would be more welcomed here than at Bristol. But what she couldn't help wondering was, What house will they put me in? 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: Sorted  
  
Kiki followed Snape all the way to the great hall. She gasped when she saw all the students. She stared dumbfounded until she saw Hermione point to the ceiling staring at her. Kiki looked up and smile, Bewitched just will my room at home she thought. She waved at Hermione and then started paying attention to Snape.  
  
"Okay! When Professor McGonagall calls your name go and sit on the stool. The sorting hat will be placed on your head and you will be sorted into a house. That house will be like your home and family while you are here." Kiki nodded and then heard her name.  
  
"Kennedy Malfoy!" The whole hall fell silent. She walked up and sat on the stool. She glanced at Hermione, Harry, and Ron and smiled. An old dusty hat was then placed on her head. And it suddenly began talking out loud, much to the surprise of Kiki and the first years.  
  
"Hm…Very odd indeed. I since lots of pain and anger, very brave indeed. But how can one be sweet and be called a Malfoy? Oh well…Hm…You will be great I can tell…so better be GRYFFINDOR!" Kiki smiled and waited for the professor to remove the hat. She smiled to Snape and then seen the headmaster. She smiled and walked towards Hermione and Harry who along with the other Gryffindors cheering. She turned and waved at Dumbledore. Then she took a seat next to Hermione.  
  
"Why did you wave to Dumbledore?" Harry said staring towards Dumbledore then back at Kiki.  
  
"He's sort of like my god grandfather. His son Jeremy is my god father." Kiki said smiling brightly at Harry. Just than they noticed that Dumbledore had stood and awaited silence. The great hall did just that fell silent.  
  
"Welcome to another year, and welcome to all first years. Just a couple of reminders before we begin the feast, to all first year be aware that The Forbidden Forest is just that forbidden to all students. And as many noticed we have among us from the Bristol School a "forgotten". She is to be treated with the same respect, as you would show myself or any other teacher. One last note, Defense Against The Dark Arts will be cancelled for the first term do to our new teacher is out on a new, let's say mission. Now let the feast begin."  
  
The food appeared on the table and everyone started to eat. All at the Gryffindor table stared at Kiki is awe. She sighed and shook her head.  
  
"What's a "forgotten" and when did Bristol get a school for witchcraft and wizardry?" Said a Irish accent next to Ron. Kiki looked and stared into the nice brown eyes staring at her. She felt her face get hot and couched to cover it up.  
  
"I'm Oliver Wood. Only visiting, actually I'm studying here with McGonagall." He said smiling and standing to walk over closer to Kiki. Kiki couched again to cover for her redding face.  
  
"Well Bristol School isn't really a school, my grand…Professor Dumbledore just said that to make it easy for me. It really is a mental hospital, cause my parents thought I was crazy as a child. A "forgotten" is a witch or wizard who has been left or shunned by there family because of strength or beliefs. Tom Riddle was a "forgotten" because he was shunned by his birth parents due to his beliefs. My family on the other hand left me because of my growing strength in Mental Dark Magic, therefore making me a "forgotten".  
  
All at the table were staring at Kiki with large eyes. Manly because the fact she said Tom Riddle instead of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, while others stared cause she ate while she talked and acted as if she could care less.   
  
  
  
Oliver smiled and got up, patting Harry on the back, hugging Hermione, and shaking Ron's hand, then walked to the teachers table. Harry shook his head and went to eat, everyone else at the table soon followed. All except Hermione who was flipping threw a black book she had out of her bag. She slammed the book onto the table and grabbed a roll. She with her Know-It- All smile and look stared at Kiki.  
  
"Mental Magic? There is no such thing! And Mental Black Magic is a bigger lie. It's not possible!"   
  
"Then tell my teacher that. And tell Dumbledore, and Tom Riddle, and the girl who started it all right here at Hogwarts!" Kiki said with a look that made Hermione shake quickly. Harry who was listening decided he should break it up and put his two cents in.  
  
"Well who started it all than?" Kiki smiled and picking up a roll she with a Know-It-All voice of her own as clear as day spoke three words to make everyone who was listening gasp and turn to her. "Lily Evans Potter." 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five: Mental Magic  
  
"Wait! My mother was the one who started Mental Black magic?"  
  
"Well sort of. She studied it, and just well started it. It is the kind of magic Slytherin himself used. Moreover, Lily knew that! So she knowing that James was the heir to Gryffindor stared to look it up. Just in case, she ever needed to protect her family. She did use it though even if it was only once."  
  
"When was that?"  
  
"The night she died. She used a special skill called Lovtressa, in where the master transfers his or her love and power to someone, causing them to be powerless and helpless. Lily used this to protect, you Harry when Lord Voldemort came."  
  
"So it had a name? And.Well.When I was in first year Professor Quarrel was fused with Voldemort. When I touched him he crumbled to dust."  
  
"That is what happens when one of pure good touches one of pure evil. However, Mental Magic is more than just the transfer of love. A witch or wizard who is trained in Mental Magic can move things with their minds, do spells, and charms without a wand, even after years read minds. Most Mental Magic users can't read minds without a gem of some sort."  
  
"Gem?" Rom said standing and everyone following to the common room. Everyone seemed to want to hear all about Kiki and her magic. Even a couple of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws followed. When they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady in pink Ron let Hermione say the password which just so happened to be, "loveliness".  
  
Once inside Hermione let a seventh year explain where the rooms were and other things. After Harry lead Kiki to a chair by the fire and everyone pulled up a chair or sat on the ground. Ron spoke up to get rid of the silence.  
  
"So these Gems.What do they do?"  
  
"Well they do different things. They are different colors and some have animals in carved inside of them. Here let me show you one." She pulled out a small gem that was tied to a black cord. It was glowing bright silver. In addition, there was a small butterfly with purple and blue wings inside of it. "The gems glow different colors for different powers and moods. Hm... Red is anger and power, white is happinest and mending, purple is sorrow and healing, orange is tired or bored and levitation, yellow is excited and makes the master able to talk to animals, green is concentrating and helping things grow, blue is confusion and helps the master swim like a fish and live underwater." While explaining the different moods and powers she showed everyone. With red the gem glowed red, then a beam of light blew a hole in the floor making everyone jump back. With white the gem glowed white then a beam of light fixed the hole in the floor while everyone awed. With purple the gem, glowed purple then Kiki held out her hand where there was a small cut across her thumb the purple beam shinned across her cut and the cut disappeared. With orange, the gem glowed orange and a beam of light pointed at a small chair, it made it float and fall back to the ground. With yellow Kiki picked up a small kitten, the gem glowed bright then faded, suddenly they heard the kitten say hello and goodbye. With green the gem glowed green, a beam of light hit the floor, and a small flower grew. With blue Kiki just shook her head as to say sorry cannot show you right now. When she was done, she continued with the gems.  
  
"These gems come in three colors, silver, Gold, and Black. They tell everyone what type of wizard or Witch the master is. A silver gem means a good witch or wizard, a gold gem means that the witch or wizard knows both black and white magic and prefers to use both, a black gem means that the witch or wizard is evil very evil. However, black gems are not seen often. Tom Riddle was the only one that I knew of. When a silver gem turns black the gem has taken over its masters body and either, the master will transfigure into the animal from within the gem, or the gem will explode killing all life forms within a 100 miles. If the gem flashes black while glowing white great evil is near but the gem can still be controlled. This can only happen to silver gems though. Gold and black gems never change, and silver can change into a gold gem but loses some of its powers." Kiki took a deep breath and stared around at the faces around her. Silence spread as they stared with blank looks at Kiki.  
  
"What gem did my mother have?" Harry asked looking down at his feet. Kiki smiled and giggled. "Isn't that obvious? A silver one, could she have had anything else?"  
  
"Guess not. It is late better get to bed. Potions tomorrow morning I can feel it." Harry said laughing at the stupid question, he had asked. Everyone left the common room but Harry and Kiki. 'Something is not right with her. Her gem's glowing. Black!' Harry thought while glances back at Kiki who seemed to be frozen in her seat her eyes glowing pure white. 


End file.
